The Truth Reveal
by The Black Katana 2007
Summary: Haibara found the anitode for aptx4869. So he will be back as Shinichi. but something going wrong when he is at Agasa's house. Ran was there! Rated T for safety on later chaps
1. Chapter 1

Detective Conan – The Truth Reveal

By ichigoxrukia / detective at soul society

Disclaimer: none of the character belongs to me… wish one of them are mine…

* * *

**7 am, Saturday at Mouri Detective Agency.**

It's still early to wake up in the weekend morning. But Ran already awake. She doesn't like to sleep after 7 am. She used to wake up on 6.30 sharp, even she sleep late last night. She already wear her normal cloth, a blue pants and a nice pink t-shirt. She walks towards the kitchen to prepare breakfast for his dad and little detective, Conan.

She heard a small snores when she in the living room. She searched where the snores come from. She then saw Conan sleeping on the couch and make some snores. She smiled. Ran then goes to the couch and kneel beside it. She then sweep that little boy head, slowly and gently.

"Oh. It's you. Why you sleep outside, Conan-kun?" she whisper to Conan's ear.

She knew that Conan may not here it. She just asked her self. She gave a like-a-sister-kiss-to-brother to Conan. She then pick up the sleeping Conan and brought him to her bedroom. She put him on her bed and covered him with a blanket. She gave him another kiss and went out to prepare breakfast.

"Maybe he so tired, that's why he sleeps on the couch. But I thought that he sleep in dad's room last night. When did he come out anyway?" she asked herself. She kept thinking about Conan, not knowing that her pancakes almost

* * *

**9 am, Saturday at Mouri Detective Agency.**

The little detective rolled like maniac until… **BUMP!** He fell from bed. Hard enough to make his head swell and for Ran to hear it.

"Conan-kun, are you alright? I hear that someone fall from the bed. Is it you Conan-kun?" Ran asked.

"Ouch! It hurt. I think my head is swelling." He said while he rub his swelling head.

Ran giggled. It's funny to see him to fell from bed. He never fell from bed before.

"Why are you giggling at me?" he asked when he saw she giggle at him.

"Nothing, Conan-kun. It's just, you never fell from bed before. What did you dream about? Okay. Now go take your bath. It's already 9 a.m. in the morning." Ran says.

"I don't dream about anything. It just maybe I'm to tired." He replied and walk to his room. He takes his towel and walk to the bathroom. He doesn't tell Ran the truth because he doesn't want she now what he dreamed about.

* * *

In the Bathroom.

He takes his toothbrush and toothpaste and begins to brush his small tooth. He remembered back what he just dreamed about.

* * *

In His Dream

He was no where he knows. The placed was too dark to see anything. He can't even see his own hand. He walked but he bump to something that taller than him as a kid. Suddenly a voice spoke, "Welcome, famous detective of east, Shinichi Kudo!" He shocked. He knew that voice. It was Gin. In the world most cold blood killer and villain.

"Who? I'm not Shinichi. You must mistaken me with someone else" he reply. He tried to act cool but he was trembled a lot and he was sweat.

"Don't try to deny it, famous detective. I know who you are." Gin reply and his pull something-or-someone beside him. He pointed a gun on the upper right of the thing-someone. The thing gave a scream but not too loud.

Now Conan knew what Gin hold was right now. It was Ran. Oh! Damn it!

"What are you trying to do with her?" he asked furiously.

"Well, I'm going to kill her of course. If you don't want her to be corpse, then tell me where Sherry or should I called as Haibara, is and give me your life!" Gin replied with an evil grin.

"Haibara? You mean that little girl with blonde hair?" Ran says. She knows that girl. She always saw her when she goes to Agasa's house.

"Yes! That blonde girl! You know where is she?" Gin replied. He pushed the gun on Ran's head. "Tell me, if you want to live with your boyfriend!" Gin says more.

"No! I won't tell her! And I don't want to sacrifice his life for me!" Ran replied.

Then, were the two gun shot and Ran laid dead.

Then Conan fell from bed, and that was end for his nightmare. He wished that what ever he dreamed won't be true. He doesn't want Ran to be dead. He would sacrifice his life for the woman that he loved the most.

* * *

He sighs. The flashback of his dreamed made him forgot that he was in the toilet. The water that he open few minutes ago, has flow out from the sink. He quickly shut the water pipe. Then he walked to shower place and get some warm shower to make his body get some energy.

He had finished his bath and ready in his casual shirt with a short. He walked to the kitchen. Ran and Kogoro were sitting on the table, eating some pancakes that Ran made earlier.

"Hi Conan-kun. So are you feeling okay right now? Your head swelling right?" Ran says after put some pan cakes for him.

"Hi. I'm okay right now. Don't worry. My head is already better" he replied and put some pan cake and munch it happily.

They were having breakfast together. Kogoro as usual reading the news about horse racing. After that, Conan and Kogoro went to the living room. Kogoro was sitting on his chair behind a mess desk. The desk full of can beers and cigarette butts. Conan meanwhile was sitting on the couch watching TV. Then the phone ring. Ran pick up the phone as she is near it.

"Hello" Ran says to the caller.

"Hi, Ran. It's me, Agasa Hakase. Is Conan there? I liked to say a word to him" Agasa Hakase replied.

"Yeah. Sure, wait, I'll call him" Ran replied back. Then Ran called Conan.

"Hello, Agasa Hakase. What do you want?" Conan said after received the receiver from Ran.

"Shinichi I got good news here. Haibara just discovered the antidote for APTX 4869. Come here and let me talk to Ran. I want to say that your parents will take you to New York. Or she'll know your true identity." Agasa replied back.

"Wow. It means that I'm going to turn to my old self back! YEAH!" he replied and calls Ran.

"Why you are so happy Conan-kun?" Ran said before took the receiver from him.

"Agasa Hakase will tell you!" he replied and rush to his bedroom.

* * *

He packs his entire thing. Shirts, shorts, his gadgets, comics and his school books. He won't have to study this kid's book. He will study his own age subjects. When he was packing, Ran entered his room with sad face on.

"So you'll be in New York after this, right?" Ran said.

Conan knew that Ran was sad that he going to leave them. But if he is gone then Shinichi will be back. He knew that Ran love him as Shinichi and Conan. He comforts her.

"Yeah. Don't worry Ran nee-chan. I won't forget you." He replied back.

Then Ran help him packs his entire stuff. They went to Agasa's together. Ran helps that little boy with his stuff. The bag fill with his stuff was much bigger than himself.

* * *

**End for this chapter. Let me know if you guys liked it or not. This is my first fan fiction. I made it earlier than the Death Pain and Happiness, but I really forgot 'bout this one.**

**Sorry for some English mistakes. I'm not really good at it and don't have time to check!**


	2. Chapter 2 YES! and NO!

Detective Conan – The Truth Reveal

By ichigoxrukia

Chapter 2 – Antidote and uh oh,

Disclaimer: if I own dc I will kill Shiratori off.

Few minutes of walking, both of them reach Agasa Hakase house. Ran presses the bell few times and waits. Meanwhile the little detective just smile from Mouri Agency until they reach Agasa's house. He was too happy because in few minutes later, he can transform into his true self again. If he be Shinichi, Ran won't be worried about Shinichi or he anymore and he can tell her about his true feelings. He can't wait to take the antidote.

Agasa open the front gate and let them in. Inside, Ran put Conan's beg beside the couch that they were sitting on. Agasa make some tea for them. Then he placed the tea on the coffee table. Ran took one and said thank you. Agasa and Ran have some conversation while Conan was downstairs looking for Haibara.

He found her sitting in front of a computer in the lab.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Conan asks

"Nothing much. Just tidy up some files. I think you better go to you house and pick a shirt and a pant. The antidote is ready already." Haibara says without looking at the little detective.

"Yeah" he says. Then he heard Agasa Hakase calling his name. He rushes upstairs. He could not help but to smiling all over the time. HE IS FINALLY GOING TO BE SHINICHI!

"Conan-kun, come here" Ran says when he sees Conan.

Conan walks to her. Ran suddenly embraces him, tightly. Conan blushed. He can feel that his was burning.

"Oh Conan-kun. I'm really going to miss you. Promise you won't forget me, okay?" Ran says and finally she let go of him.

"I promise I won't forget you nee-san" he says. Ran then kiss the little detective on his check made him blush even more.

Ran sweeps her tears then she says that she has to leave right now. She got some karate class to attend.

Now Ran was not here, Conan ran to his house and got his shirt and pant. He still smiles not knowing something going to happen after he turns to his true self. He rushes back to Agasa house. When he reached there, Haibara hands him two pills. Wait duh. He needed to change first! He changes his cloth and he took the pills from her.

While they were downstairs in the lab, someone was on the living room. It was Ran. She turns back to Agasa House when she found Conan's Detective Badge was with here. She needs to give it back to Conan. She didn't see anyone. So she walks towards the lab stairs. When she on the stairs she heard Conan's, Agasa's and Haibara's voices. She heard Conan says about 'turning his self to his trues self'.

Ran shocked. Can it be that Conan true self is…Shinichi? Ran asks herself. She waits there to see what happen. From the stairs, she can see Conan, Agasa and Haibara activities. She saw Haibara hands Conan two pills after Conan change his cloth to cloth that she knew a lot, Shinichi's. She keep watch what they doing next.

Conan and Haibara take the pills and they feel something burning their fleshes, bones and they both faint. They can't help it. To turns to their own body, it is painful than turning to a kid. Ran shocked. Why they look so painful after take the pills? She asks herself.

20 minutes have past. Both of them still unconscious. Then Haibara open her eyes. Her sights blur. She tries to get up, but her whole body still tired from the transform to her true self. Agasa help her to get up. She is much taller than Agasa when she stands up.

Ran was shocked, again. She knew that girl. She looks like Haibara. Well she is. Then she wonders what happen to Conan. Her question was answered few seconds later after she saw someone try to stand up. Well it not someone. It was Shinichi! He was standing with his back facing Ran. But Ran knew it was Shinichi because she had been his friend since they were still kid.

Ran so angry with him right now, but in the same time she feels so happy because he was back also sad because he didn't tell her the truth. Her anger had control herself. She hates him now more than she loved him. (A/n: People are always right this when they are angry) She goes down to the lab with her feet stomped on the stairs.

Agasa, Haibara or now as Sherry and Shinichi a bit shock hearing someone stomping on the stairs. They turn their faces to the stairs. Ran appeared. Shinichi was shocked and happy of course.

"Ran!" he said

"…" she says nothing.

Now they were facing each other. Ran still angry but he didn't know that. Shinichi now a bit confused about Ran. Well she didn't looks like this before.

"Ran, are you okay?" he asks curiously. Of course he cared about her.

She said nothing. He tries to touch her head to check whether she had fever or something. She avoid his hand for touch her forehead.

"Oi. What are doing?" he asks, still curious to know if she is okay.

SLAP! She slap him face, hard. Now his face was red because of her slap. Shinichi, Haibara and Agasa shocked. They don't know why she slaps him.

Tears coming out those beautiful eyes of Ran.

"Why you lied to me! I don't want to see you again!" she shouts and slaps him once more. After that she runs out from the house.

"Hey, Ran! Wait!" he says and he chased her upstairs. He manages to capture her before she leave.

"I'm sorry I don't tell you the truth. I don't …" before he finished his sentence, Ran manages to run free. She shouts again

"I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! I HATE YOU!" she shouts and ran away.

This time Shinichi didn't chase her. He didn't want to make Ran angrier. He just stands there watching his love ran away. Agasa and Haibara ask him why he didn't chase her. He says that she will calm down, then he talk to her. He sighs. He never knew that this will happen after he turns to his true self.

He walks to his house ignoring Agasa's and Haibara's calling. He locks him self inside his bedroom. He didn't want to see anyone in the nearest time. He tries to call her, but she rejects all his call. He still thinking the best words to tell her why he didn't tell her the truth in the first place, but he can't. Too much thinking made his brain tired, he asleep after few minutes.

After reached her home, she locks herself inside her bedroom. She rejects all the phone calls from her friends and 'him'. Why he didn't tell her the truth? All the times that they spend together, when she says that she loved him the most to 'Conan'. Why he didn't tell her the truth? She kept asking herself with the same question. Half an hour had past, now she asleep.

Shinichi and Ran still tired of today event. They both heart broken. One hurts because the other lied to her, while the other hurts because she didn't let him to tell her the truth.

A/N: Finally finished the second chapter. I don't really have time. Working on two fan fiction? Oh god! I'm too busy lazy to update this story. Maybe after finished fiction Death Pain and Happiness, I won't be too lazy… plus the two fictions that I wrote won't be continued in the nearest time…to busy with school!


End file.
